Marioneta
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Hace ya mas de quinientos años los humanos idearon maquinas serviciales. Robots con forma humana diseñados para distintas funciones las cuales emplean como fieles sirvientes a las órdenes de sus amos. Estos fueron llamados "Marionetas", por que eso eran. Solo maquinas ¿no?- varias parejas.
1. Marionetas

Ola ke ase! (no entiendo por que odian tanto esa frase, no la uso, pero me da risa XDXD) se que estaran pensando "por que sube otra historia si debe como tres" Bueno, el motivo es simple, ME VI TENTADA! Por que? por que me estoy viendo el anime de Saber Marionette J y LO AMO! Quiero cospleyar a Lima, pero ese es otro asunto... solo dire que tambien me base en la cancion de la banda t. , "Robot". Les recomiendo que la escuchen, es buena :D A diferencia del anime de Saber marionette j, este fic no tendra la accion ni nada, va hablar de un mundo con marionetas, pero la tematica es romance y va a tratarse de una pareja diferente por capitulo y el como se concocen :D Las parejas que hasta ahora tengo en mente son: Creek, Style, Bunny, Cartevin, Tyde, Dip, Grophe, Kevelly (kevin mccormick x shelly), Ruben (Ruby x karen) y Giorke (giorgie x ike). Hasta ahora esas on las parejas que tengo en mente, si luego se me ocurren mas, las hago.

Declaimer: SP y la idea de Saber Marionette J (aunque este fic sea totalmente distinto... o al menos eso creo ._.) no me pertenecen, solo estas historias :D

Sin mas, aqui dejo este cortito prologo :333

* * *

**Prototipo**

Hace ya mas de quinientos años los humanos idearon maquinas serviciales.

Robots con forma humana diseñados para distintas funciones las cuales emplean como fieles sirvientes a las órdenes de sus amos. Estos fueron llamados "Marionetas", por que eso eran.

Nunca rechistan, nunca se quejan. Seres sin vida sentimental y pensamientos más que frases y acciones programadas.

Prototipos de pelea, amos de casa, niñeros o en otras ocasiones, para rellenar algún espacio. Uno puede darle la prioridad que desee cuando desee.

Así el mundo fue revolucionado y muchos en épocas pasadas creerían que los humanos cambiarían junto con los tiempos… pero están equivocados. No dejan de ser tal cual son ahora.

Y las maquinas… pues, solo son maquinas ¿no?

* * *

Lo dije, corto XDXD Pero el primer capi va a ser Creek, asi que espero que les vaya a gustar la historia :DDD

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :D


	2. ¡Las marionetas son innecesarias! Creek

ALFINTRAIGOLACONTINUACIONDEESTEFIC!

XDXD Al inicio iba a ser un cap por pareja, pero decidi que me saldrian muy largo, asi que cada oareja tendra cierta cantidad de caps :D Por si no se dieron cuenta, cambie el titulo del fic XD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece :3

Pareja: Creek

* * *

Capitulo uno- Creek: ¡Las marionetas me son innecesarias!

Subió sus piernas sobre la banca y las pego a su pecho mientras las abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas. Sus ojos se cerraban por el canción, pero trato de aguantar el sueño y llevo su vista a la puerta del consejero donde sus padres estaban ahora.

Otro problema para el archivo de Craig Tucker…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos serios adultos, una mujer rubia con poco revocamiento en sus raíces negras y un hombre alto y pelirrojo. Detrás de ellos venia un hombre con lentes y mirada severa.

- Hasta luego- se despidió la mujer y el hombre pelirrojo solo asintió dando a entender que él también se despedía. El consejero ingreso a su oficina y los señores caminaron hacia la banca donde yacía su hijo, quien no les quitaba su mirada neutral de encima.

- Andando…- murmuro con seriedad el hombre y Craig se levanto de la banca de forma perezosa, hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir sus músculos volver a estirarse después de estar un largo tiempo sentado.

Los señores Tucker caminaron con rapidez hacia la salida y su hijo iba siguiéndolos. No quería hablarles, solo lo reprenderían como era costumbre. Ya estaba harto.

Entraron al auto y el trayecto fue en silencio. Craig apoyo su cabeza en la ventana y vio con atención las calles. Se podía ver a los niños jugando con la nieve típica de ese pueblo, pero estos pequeños iban acompañados de distintas marionetas, algunos hombres otros mujeres, aparentaban cualquier edad. Eso no importaba. Por otras partes se podía ver a marionetas sacando la nieve de las entradas fácilmente, estaban programados para obedecer.

La pura verdad es que a él le daba igual esos tontos muñecos, bien podía hacer las cosas solo, no los necesitaba… motivo por el cual su familia tampoco se las arreglaba para conseguir ni la marioneta mas barata. Ellos eran la familia Tucker, personas independientes.

Llegaron a su respectivo hogar y los señores, aun son decir nada, salieron del carro. Craig entendió que debía salir también, así que resoplo y lo hizo, empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Y todo comenzó en cuanto la puerta se cerro con los tres dentro.

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!- exploto el señor Tucker, viendo a su hijo con fuego en la mirada.

- …- Craig solo los miraba atentamente, con la expresión neutral que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo Craig! ¡SIEMPRE!- secundo la señora- ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Estamos hartos!

- ¡Tú no te detendrás hasta que te expulsen!

Craig los seguía mirando sin expresión, por dentro solo se preguntaba a que hora todo eso terminaría… siempre era lo mismo…

- TU CONSEJERO DIJO QUE ESTAS A UNA FALTA PARA QUE TE EXPULSEN- ante ese grito de su padre, el joven abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que le decían.

¿Expulsar? ¿Tan desastroso era?

El azabache intento decir algo, pero su boca solo se abrió y cerro, sin saber que contestarles.

Al fondo del pasillo una chica pelirroja caminaba con normalidad sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus padres. Llevo su vista a su hermano mayor y pudo notar algo de desesperación en sus ojos, lo cual era extraño… Craig no procuraba inmutarse mucho…

-o-o-o-o-

La cena paso a ser realmente incomoda. No eran una familia acostumbrada a hablar, pero tampoco eran muertos, al menos unas tres frases se decían… pero ahora nada.

Los dos adultos no le quitaban la vista de encima al primogénito de la familia y Ruby comía con normalidad, tratando de no prestar atención.

Hasta que no pudo resistir…

- Y… ¿Qué piensan hacer?- al instante tres miradas se posaron en ella, pero esta ni se inmuto.

- …

- Craig, podrías tratar de no meterte en problemas en todo lo que resta de año escolar- después de acabar esa frase, la chica se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonó. Todavía faltaba como medio año para terminar…

- Ojala fuera tan sencillo- hablo con seriedad el padre- pero todos sabemos que este niñato no obedecerá… tendría que tener un guardaespaldas.

- …

- …

- …

- Cómprenlo- dijo con simpleza la pelirroja y Craig la miro con asombro.

- ¿Que?

- Ya saben- explico- mi amigo Filmore tiene una marioneta guardaespaldas, creo que podrían conseguirle una marioneta a Craig para que lo vigile o al menos arrastre a Craig lejos cada que quiere crear una guerra de comida o se pelee con alguien…

- Ruby, cállate…- le cortó Craig, pero no sirvió.

- Tú te lo buscaste, te jodes- la chica metió una cucharada de comida a su boca y miro de reojo a su hermano mayor.

- Eso podría servir…- la voz de Beatriz Tucker, la matrona, se hizo escuchar.

- ¡¿Que?!- Craig se indigno- ¡No pienso tener a una estupida marioneta como niñera! ¡No jodan!

- Craig Tucker, tu no tienes derecho alguno a opinar en esta situación- hablo serio Thomas, el patrón, viendo a su hijo quien frunció mas el seño- hasta tu hermana tiene mas voto aquí que tú.

- Entonces hablen con su consejero para decirle que dejaran a la marioneta de Craig ir a las escuela y así pueda cuidarlo- Ruby termino de masticar- el domingo va haber descuento en las tiendas, podrían ir a comprar- informo, después de todo era viernes y tendrían tiempo para pensar en que marioneta conseguirle.

Craig solo se cruzo de brazos haciendo un berrinche, pero no sirvió de nada, no le hacían caso.

-o-o-o-o-

El día tan odiado por el azabache llego.

Él odiaba tener que complacer a los demás y el hecho de tener una marioneta solo por que sus padres se lo ordenan no le cuadra para nada.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por una típica tienda de tecnología, donde había una sección específica para marionetas y parte de estas.

Brazos de repuesto, ojos artificiales, nuevo circuitos y cables que él no comprendía y no le interesaba hacerlo, solo quería irse de ahí y si tenia que llevarse a una jodida hojalata con él entonces se llevaría la menos estorbosa.

- Quiero ese- hablo secamente llamando la atención de los dos adultos y la vendedora, quienes movieron su vista de un prototipo de limpieza y vieron el que Craig señalaba sin muchas ganas. Era un robot simple y sin nada en especial.

De algún modo les recordaba la monotonía de su hijo…

- Primero debemos saber que hace- hablo con firmeza su padre, dando a entender a Craig que quien elegiría la marioneta serian ellos y no él.

El azabache chasqueo la lengua y se aparte de los adultos, acomodándose a un lado de una puerta algo vieja. Pensó seriamente en encenderse un cigarrillo, pero sabia que tendría mas problemas de los que seguro ya tendría ahora. Así que solo suspiro y se recargo con mas fuerza viendo a todos lados hallando con que entretenerse.

Hasta que su vista capto algo que llamo la atención y era que la puerta vieja estaba entreabierta, sabia que no perdería nada ojeando así que opto por esa opción.

Lentamente asomo un ojo y con sus dedos abrió un poco mas la puerta, hasta que su mirada choco con otra, lo cual lo sobresalto horriblemente haciendo que por inercia retrocediera. Al ver que nada se asomaba a la puerta volvió a ojear, pero esta vez abriendo casi por completo la puerta, ya logrando ver lo que lo asusto hace unos instantes.

- Marioneta…- susurro casi impresionado del diseño de esta.

Cabello amarillo ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, ojos grandes y verdes, pero sin brillo (después de todo, solo era una marioneta). Sus ropas eran increíblemente desordenadas. Toda esa cosa lo era: Cabello puntiagudo como si el robot hubiera sufrido un corto circuito caricaturesco, camisa verde musgo manga larga sin planchar y mal abotonada, pantalones medio rasgados y negros (aquello era lo mas decente que tenia la marioneta) y unas simples sandalia que parecían ser de paja.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?- escucho la voz de Beatriz Tucker hablándole y tres pares de pasos acercarse a él.

Craig seguía sin quitarle la vista a la marioneta.

- ¡Ah! Se supone que no debía ver eso- se alarmo la trabajadora cogiendo la puerta, lista para cerrarla.

- ¡Espere! Esa marioneta es extraña ¿Por qué no la venden?- pregunto el azabache mientras daba un paso al cuartito.

- Es defectuosa…- dijo algo apenada la chica- llega a tener cortocircuitos y su vocabulario se traba, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando le da por necesitar aceite. Pensábamos ponerlo a reparación, pero no si sirve nos tendremos que deshacer que ella.

- Que trabajoso- dijo Craig restándole importancia al asunto mientras salía del cuarto.

- Pues si, aquella persona que la escoja de dueño tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, aunque se puede enseñar a la marioneta igual el propietario tendría trabajo.

- ¡Nos no la llevamos!- dijeron los señores Tucker al unísono y tan derepente que sorprendieron a la trabajadora y a su hijo.

- ¡¿Que?!

- Lo que oíste ¿Qué mejor sentido de la responsabilidad que este? Así tendrás algo que cuidar y… ¿tiene algún prototipo batalla?- respondió y pregunto la señora, esperanzada por una compra bien hecha.

- Ah… si, justo eso me olvidaba- se acerco a la marioneta y apunto a los nudillos- posee nudillos resistentes por su comando de boxeo. Seria buen guardaespaldas si no fuera por sus defectos. Personalmente, me ponían nerviosa todos esos ruidos que soltaba, pero se puede convivir con ellos y estoy segura que uno llega a acostumbrarse.

- Tiene que ser un broma- se lamentaba el adolescente viendo a sus padres, quienes seguían sin hacerle el mínimo caso.

- ¡Es perfecta!- el señor Tucker ya estaba preparando la billetera.

Definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar para Craig Tucker.

- Fin cap 1-

* * *

JUJUJU

Reviews? apoyan a que halla ams SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :D


	3. ¿Marioneta? No parece… Creek

Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo cap que me quedo algo larguito XDXD

Ire disciendo desde ya que no todas las parejas seran en orden, algunas se saltaran, pero por ahora va a ver creek :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece u.u

Aqui lo dejo.

* * *

Capitulo dos- Creek: ¡¿Marioneta?! No parece…

Craig no podía dejar de trasladar su vista de la calle y luego a la marioneta que estaba sentada a su lado. Esta aun estaba desactivada, pero el hecho de su presencia era fastidioso.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a sus padres salir del auto.

-o-o-o-o-

Se escuchaba un sonido parecido a una batería recargándose con tintineos agudos. Claro que no era una batería.

- Ya lo active- aviso la menor alejándose levemente de la marioneta y viendo hacia su hermano. Craig estaba con los brazos cruzados y desviando la vista, pero al no oír nada llevo su vista al robot y noto que no se movía.

- Eso les pasa a nuestros padres por comprar cosas inútiles, esta defectuoso…- el azabache se acerco a la marioneta y comenzó a mover su cabeza con un dedo, pero la marioneta seguía sin funcionar.

- …

- …

- …

- ¡GAH!- Craig se alejo lo mas rápido posible con el corazón en la garganta por tremendo grito agudo y la sacudida de la marioneta. Al segundo se levanto y quedo mirando al frente.

- ¿Estas bien?- Ruby se acerco a su hermano y paso a mirar a la marioneta. La cual volteo con sus ojos sin vida a mirarlos.- Hola…

- Buenas tardes- hablo neutral, con una voz suave, manteniéndose quieto.

- Soy Sarah, pero puedes llamarme Ruby- después señalo a su hermano- y este pendejo es Craig.

- Ruby y Craig, un placer ¡Ngn! conocerlos- tuvo un pequeño espasmo, pero continuo con su voz neutral. Aquello sorprendió a los dos Tucker, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue cuando la marioneta tuvo una especie de tic en el ojo derecho.

- Así que a esto se refería la vendedora, es fastidioso- el azabache se acerco al robot rubio y se señalo a si mismo.- Escúchame con atención. No importa que te diga esa niñata, aquí tu dueño soy yo.- el robot asintió, pero después tuvo otro tic, provocando que Craig se aleje.- menuda mierda…

Una risa de su hermana lo saco de su mente.

- Suerte- dijo con burla para después salir de la habitación. Y ahí tocaron el timbre- ¡Debe ser Karen!

- ¿Karen?

- Es una amiga que conocí en el hospital la semana pasada- y sin mas fue a abrir la puerta.

Craig recordó que su hermana la semana pasada se cayó de las escaleras y se disloco la muñeca, de seguro de ahí la conoció.

Miro de nuevo a su marioneta y le indico con la mano para que avanzara hacia él. Así lo hizo, pero en el proceso esta pareció atascarse y que le costara mas andar.

- Maldición ¿ahora que te pasa?

- Le falta aceite- se escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Craig miro a la persona que entraba a su habitación y vio a su hermana, pero aparte esta venia acompañada de una chica más o menos de la edad de la menor, cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos grandes y azul cielo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Que le falta aceite- insistió aun con una sonrisa.

- …- vario su vista de la niña a la marioneta y se encogió de hombros, empezando a salir de la habitación para ir al taller de su padre y conseguir lo indicado. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero no se había dado cuenta que ese era uno de los defectos que la chica en la tienda les indico.

Las chicas también salieron de la habitación, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Craig.

- Y deberías tratarlo mejor, apenas si te conoce y ya se esta esforzando- sin que Ruby se cuestionara, cosa que Craig si hacia, se dirigieron a la habitación de la menor. Dejando al azabache muy confundido.

- Que extraña mocosa- saco el dedo medio por donde la castaña se había ido, pero no hacia ya nadie.- y tú te quedas ahí- señalo a la marioneta y esta asintió.

-o-o-o-o-

La noche abarco todo el cielo y la gente ya estaba por el quinto sueño. Craig no era la excepción.

En la sala de la familia Tucker estaba sentada en el sofá la nueva marioneta de la familia. Esta miraba al vacío sin motivos aparentes, solo esperaba algún movimiento sospechoso para ponerse alerta.

Levanto la vista al oír un ruido curioso, pero era difícil distinguir con la oscuridad, hasta que una gran sombra se poso al frente de él. Iba a atacar, pero algo detuvo a la maquina, sin saber que…

- Ten…- una suave voz se escucho de la sombra y pido distinguir unos ojos como el mismo cristal. Se inclino frente a la marioneta que acababa de sufrir otro espasmo y sin que esta opusiera resistencia se dejo abrir en el pecho en el comando que llevaba para cambiar piezas internas. Sintió algo ser puesto en su pecho. La marioneta por inercia misma tembló por tan nueva sensación y miro de nuevo aquellos ojos cristalinos mientras la persona a la que los orbes pertenecían volvió a cerrar su pecho y le abotonaba la camiseta, mal para no alzar sospechas.- Disfrútalo, es un regalo- sonrío y como arte de magia desapareció.

- …- volvió a mirar al vacío- gra…cias.

-o-o-o-o-

¡Bien! Ese era el tan jodido lunes donde tendrá que ir a la escuela con un "guardaespaldas" o en este caso, la maquina defectuosa. Al menos agradecía los segundos en los minutos en los que no hacia sus ruidos raros.

Todo el día de ayer se la anduvo con la marioneta por su casa (ordenes de sus padres), enseñándole lo que debe o no debe hacer y las cosas que puede o no puede tocar. Como tres horas después se dio cuenta que eso era completamente innecesario, recordando que es una maquina y que esta no tendría la necesidad de coger algo o hacer algo a menos que se le ordene.

- Espero que ahora no cause más problemas, esta bajo tu cargo ¿Okay?- volteo a mirar a la marioneta, esta seguía mirando hacia el frente y asintió dando a entender que había captado la orden.

Craig se levanto y camino fuera de la oficina, siendo seguido por la marioneta rubia.

Al salir paso lo que ya veía venir. Miles de miradas sobre él.

Decidió no prestar atención y continuar con su caminar y… de nuevo un espasmo.

- ¡Ngn!

Continúo su camino hasta su clase y ahí vio en una carpeta del fondo a su amigo afro americano. Alto, de buena presencia, guapo; el sueño de toda adolescente ¿y por que no? también de chicos.

Sin mencionar que es millonario.

- Token- llamo acercándose y sentándose al lado, con un movimiento de mano le indico a su marioneta que se sentara el la carpeta de al lado.

El afro americano dejo su lectura y llevo su vista a Craig, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a alguien saltar detrás de él.

- Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- pregunto algo extrañado por el comportamiento del chico.

- No es mi amigo, es una marioneta.- se movió un poco para que el afro americano pudiera verla.- Se supone que va a cuidarme con respecto a eso de las peleas.

- Pues debe ser una marioneta muy buena si va a poder detener tu ira.- bromeo el mas alto mientras extendía su mano hacia "el rubio" y sonreía- hola, mi nombre es Token- no sabia exactamente que esperaba, pero estaba acostumbrado a que las marionetas que servían en su casa le contestasen.

La marioneta bajo la vista hacia la mano que era extendida hacia él e inclino la cabeza.

- ¿Qué…?- salio de sus labios.

Craig frunció el seño extrañado, por un momento juro que la marioneta puso expresión de angustia, pero debió ser su imaginación.

¡¿Y que onda con el "que"?! ¿Se supone que una marioneta haga eso? El azabache creyo que solo estaban programadas para saludar en estos casos, no para preguntar por algo como el tipo de saludo.

Debe ser otra falla y lo sabe por la expresión extrañada que también poseía Token, quien hizo ello por mero hecho de estar acostumbrado después de enseñar a sus marionetas a estrechar la mano.

Craig suspiro.

- Escucha. Si alguien te extiende la mano de esta forma- señalo la mano de su amigo- tú debes hacer esto- y sin esperar mas cogio la mano de la marioneta y la junto con la de su amigo, quien para seguir con las instrucciones la estrecho.

La maquina tuvo un respingon al tacto, pero no emitió ningún sonido lo cual fue raro.

- Hola…- dijo con algo de dificultad, no tan bien disimulada- mi nombre ¡Ngn! es…

Silencio.

Y Token sintió que una vena salia de su frente, aunque su rostro seguía con la sonrisa y soltó la mano.

- Craig…- hablo lentamente- ¿no le diste un nombre de identificación?

Craig trago lentamente.

- ¿Pa-para que? No lo necesita…- se justifico.

- Claro que sí, todos necesitan uno.

- N-no… no tengo nombre- la marioneta comenzó a temblar y a tener espasmos, lo cual alerto a los dos chicos.

- ¡No te preocupes!- Token se apuro en hablar- ¡Te daremos uno!

Al instante el rubio dejo de temblar, pero no miraba a ninguno de los dos chicos. Estos llevaron su vista a donde la marioneta miraba.

- ¿Café?- se pregunto el afro americano cogiendo su baso a Harbucks y dándoselo a la marioneta.

- Café…- repitió.

Sin mas le dio un sorbo, tal y como observo que el señor Tucker hacia con una taza con la misma sustancia esa mañana.

Los adolescentes no se preocuparon por eso, las marionetas estaban hechas inmunes al agua, para evitar accidentes.

- Es marca Twok ¿Tweek?- se pregunto el azabache, no recordando la marca de café que usaban en esa cafetería.

- Tweek…- volvió a repetir- me gusta.

- Es Tweek´s- aclaro el más alto.

- Pero me gusta Tweek- insistió el rubio.

- ¡Bien! Entonces te llamaras Tweek- hablo con simpleza el azabache, su amigo solo levanto una ceja.

- Tweek no parece ser un buen nombre…

- A él le agrada- ambos miraron a la marioneta y esta asintió, sin espasmo y sin nada.

Le regreso el vaso a Token, pero este estaba vacío.

- Parece ser que le gusto mucho el café.

El timbre sonó y todos se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Ambos se quedaron intrigados por el actual comportamiento en la marioneta. El afro americano se preguntaba si ese comportamiento seria un defecto… ¿pero se le puede llamar defecto?

-o-o-o-o-

Craig terminaba de guardar unos pocos libros en su casillero.

Era bueno un momento de paz. Token se fue con Tweek a enseñarle toda la escuela, por si se perdía o cosas así. Le agradecía tanto a su amigo aquello.

Estar tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos no le hizo percatarse de las tres figuras que se acercaban hasta que su casillero fue azotado con fuerza y por inercia retrocedió.

- Tsk- chasqueo la lengua con pesadez al ver ahí a un rubio alto y musculoso.

Trent Boyett, un chico igual de problema que él, no entendía por que aun no lo había expulsado. Se dice que estuvo en una correccional para menores un año entero.

Mark Stomper, un castaño unas tallas de altura menos que el rubio y no tan musculoso como este. Odiaba su asquerosa expresión de superioridad. Fue ingresado a la escuela al inicio de la secundaria, no le intereso mucho averiguar nada de él.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos jodido, Josh Meyers. Un estudiante que fue ingresado hace dos años; demasiado brillante para andar con dos cabezas huecas como los dos anteriores, pero ¡Oh! Sorpresa, era igual de jodido como se dijo con anterioridad.

…

- Bien Tweek ¿Alguna duda?- pregunto el mas alto viendo hacia el rubio, el cual tembló y asintió con insistencia.

- Si ¡gah! gracias- le sonrío, aun con una expresión de nerviosismo y eso desconcertó a Token, pero no le molestaba, así que regreso la sonrisa.

Aun así necesitaba hablar con Craig con respecto a este tema, ese comportamiento no era normal en una marioneta.

- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE, BASTARDO?!- se escucho al final del pasillo, lo cual detuvo la curiosa platica.

- Ay no…- se lamento el mas alto corriendo hacia donde se amontonaban alumnos y se escuchaba el alboroto.- Ven Tweek- por supuesto el mas bajo no se quedo atrás.

Llegaron a la escena quitándose del medio a varios alumnos que obstruían el paso y ahí lo vieron.

Un alto rubio tenía a Craig sostenido del cuello de su camiseta (levantándolo varios centímetros del piso) y con su puño en alto para golpearlo.

- ¡Craig!- llamo Token queriendo intervenir, pero se detuvo al ver una figura verdosa pasar con una gran velocidad a su lado y al siguiente segundo Craig caía al suelo al ser soltado por Trent, al cual Tweek sostenía por el brazo que antes apresaba a Craig. De un movimiento lo empujo lejos y se alejo, quedando al lado del azabache quien se levantaba.

- Una marioneta…- los ojos violetas de Josh no se quitaban de Tweek, aquello llamo la atención de sus dos amigos.

- ¿Pero que…?- Craig iba a decir algo a Tweek, pero este lo miro atentamente. Ya no había rasgo de nerviosismo alguno, ahora su mirada era afilada y en parte penetrante, pero había algo especial… un brillo. Desvío su mirada de la marioneta hacia el bravucón- aun no terminamos…- iba a acercarse para seguir con esa pelea, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió.

- ¡No!- le dijo Tweek jalándolo lejos. Craig intento zafarse, pero eso solo provoco que la marioneta saliera corriendo lejos de ahí, llevando a rastras al azabache que apenas y podía mantener el paso.

- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Suéltame!- no era oído y así siguió hasta que llegaron al patio trasero, el cual estaba desabitado.

Ambos jadeaban por tremenda corrida, pero Craig estaba furioso. ¡¿Esa marioneta defectuosa se creía capaz de mangonearlo por ahí como si nada?! Pues eso esta por verse.

- ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! Tú no esta programado para eso- pidió explicaciones.

- Pero, mi deber es que no te metas en peleas ¡Ngn!

- ¡Si! Detenerme, pero no arrastrarme por media escuela. No soy tonto, aquí esta pasando algo extraño y tú eres la causa- se acerco a Tweek. La puerta trasera se abrio dando paso a Token, quien los veía con muchas interrogantes en sus ojos y oyó lo ultimo dicho por Craig.

- Es verdad Tweek- hablo con calma- no es por ofenderte, pero las marionetas no reaccionan así… es muy humano.

_- Ten. Disfrútalo, es un regalo._

Tweek se comenzó a desabotonar su mal abotonada camisa hasta la mitad, sorprendiendo a los adolescente, y abrió el compartimiento que tenia en el pecho, dejando la vista de varios circuitos, pero lo que resaltaba era el pecho. El lugar donde una persona tendría el corazón, Tweek presentaba un aparato circular, que brillaba de color verde hoja. También había unas luces al lado de esta, justo donde estaba puesto, esta era como una barra y solo estaba iluminada la parte baja, apenas si era algo notorio.

- Debe ser por esto…- dijo para si viendo su pecho, pero escucho unos pasos y levanto la vista. Craig y Token habían retrocedido unos pasos.

- Tú…- Craig hablo lentamente.- ¿Qué eres?

- Yo ¡Gah! soy una marioneta…- dijo con simpleza- tú marioneta…

Como se creyó… las cosas cambiarían mucho…

- Fin cap 2-

* * *

Si tienen curiosidad de saber como luce el aparato que Tweek lleva en el pecho, vean el primer opening de "Saber marionette j" no es necesario que se lo vean todo, solo los primeros segundos y ahi aparece el aparato XD pero els recomendarian que se viesen el opening completo, es muy bueno :333

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :D


	4. Frio y calor Creek

HOLA MUNDO! Perdon por la falta de autorización, pero sere sincera... falto inspiración... quería subir este capi mañana o hacer uno mas largo, pero mi madre me exige que debo salir a comprar ropa ya que mañana es mi cumple y solo tengo un par de cada prenda XDXD También le pido una disculpa a Elisa.

Elisa: SI estas leyendo esto solo dire que no creas que me olvide de ti uq ue se que te dije que subiría tu cryle, pero estuve sin laptop topdo el dia y desde el único lugar donde puedo subir "new story" es desde ahí, ahora la compu en la que me encuentro no permite eso, lo único que permite es subir capítulos de fics ya creados XDXD Lo se, es rara u.u Pero prometo que pronto lo subiré, no creo que me salga muy lemonoso, pero su va a tener fliff y demás XDXD

Bien, ahora con el fic :D

* * *

Capitulo cuatro- Creek: Sentir frio y calor

Tweek acerco su mano al aparato en su pecho y lo extrajo sin problema alguno. Craig y Token en un inicio pensaron que lo desconectaría o algo similar, pero parece ser que seguía activado ya tenía cables conectados hacia el interior de su cuerpo.

- ¿Que... es esa cosa?- Craig no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, acercándose a la marioneta y tocando con la yema de sus dedos el objeto brillante.

El afroamericano levanto el rostro del aparato a Tweek, quien seguía mirando hacia Craig. El rubio abrió la boca preparando a los dos presentes para lo que probablemente sea una gran respuesta.

- No lo sé...- salió a la perfección de sus labios. Sin espasmo ni nada.

Token hizo un facepalm y Craig quiso golpear al robot.

- ¡¿Como que no lo sabes?! Esa cosa es tuya- demando el azabache volviendo a dar un paso atrás.

- No es ¡Ngn! mía, fue un regalo- aquello dejo más desconcertado a los dos adolecentes.

-o-o-o-o-

- Lamento mi reciente aparición en clases, es que estaba completando unos papeles- un castaño ingreso al aula donde se encontraban Craig, Token y Tweek.

Estos tres estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a su ambiente. Como el porqué una marioneta actuaba como un humano, cuestionando con obvia curiosidad más que por formalismo, poniéndose nervioso y tomando ordenes a lo extremista (haciendo referencia a lo que paso con Trente y la huida de Tweek arrastrando a Craig).

- No hay problema- el profesor contesto mientras el alumno ingresaba al aula. El hombre carraspeo y empezó con lo habitual- Alumnos; este chico es Clyde Donovan. Es nuevo, así que quiero que sean amables con él.

El mencionado sonrió y agito la mano en forma de saludo. No era muy alto, y poseía unos ojos verdes parecidos a un jade. Curioso color...

Tweek comenzó a temblar de la nada y no despego su vista de aquel chico, quien se sentó a dos carpetas más adelante del rubio.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa?- pregunto fastidiado Craig mientras lanzaba aire caliente de su boca a sus manos frías.

La marioneta iba a contestar, pero se detuvo al ver aquella acción de Craig. Ahora que lo piensa; él llevaba puesto una camisa ligera color verde, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas azul oscuro. En cambio Craig llevaba puestos una camiseta negra manga larga, otra manga corta encima de un tono gris, encima una casaca azul marino algo holgada, una bufanda amarilla de material abrigados (de seguro lana), jeans negros y unas botas negras con algo de peludo por dentro.

Miro hacia sus manos. Craig tenia frio... pero él no.

- ¿Tienes frio?-pregunto despacio viendo la manos de Craig, este lo vio como si le estuviera hablando de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Pues claro, se nota- gruño levemente acomodando mejor el chuyo en su cabeza para darle más calor a sus orejas.

Se sobresalto cuando de la nada sintió otro aliento aparte del suyo chocar contra sus manos, llevo su vista a la marioneta, quien trataba de dar calor a Craig de la misma forma en la que este lo hacía anteriormente.

- ¿Esta ¡gah! caliente?- tuvo un pequeño espasmo, pero aun así no paro la acción.

- Eh... s-si- ¡¿Por qué tartamudeaba?!- pero deja de hacerlo... es raro.

Tweek detuvo su aliento y miro a Craig con duda.

El más alto solo desvió la vista.

-o-o-o-o-

- Menudo día...

Eran las nueve de la noche y Craig Tucker se hallaba en su casa junto a su marioneta, ambos en la habitación del pelinegro. Al menos podía tener algo de paz ya que su hermana estaba con esa extraña niña, Karen, es su respectiva habitación.

En todo ese día Tweek debió haberlo hecho correr casi toda la escuela para "huir" de los matones, pero Craig no huía, Tweek prácticamente lo estaba secuestrando.

Bufo con fastidio... llevo su vista a la marioneta y lo que vio fue en definitiva la gota de derramo el vaso.

Tweek... estaba... durmiendo... EN SU CAMA.

¡¿Quién demonios le dio autorización para dormir?! Y para colmo en una cama que no es la suya...

¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! Esta durmiendo... se supone que las marionetas no duermen a menos que las apagues...

- En definitiva... tú no eres una marioneta...

- Fin cap 4-

* * *

Por loq ue se ve, Tweek trata de comprender mas las cosas humanas, lo cual es raro en una marioneta :3

Reviews?

Nos leemos :D


End file.
